


Definitely A Bat

by sarahovoxov



Series: Jasonette [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alfred is happy, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce wants to adopt Marinette, Damian refuses, Dick is angry, Gen, Good Slade Wilson, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jason said whaaaat?, MariBat, Marinette is a Todd, Marinette is young but old, Marinette said NO BRUCE NO, Marinette was kidnapped, Tim said nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahovoxov/pseuds/sarahovoxov
Summary: Marinette was kidnapped as a baby and lived another lifetime. Now at the age of eight again she must live with her father.Bruce won’t let her go.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Series: Jasonette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145021
Comments: 16
Kudos: 320





	1. Definitely Mine

**I See It Now:**

They walked hand in hand to the large manor that was also known to belong to the Wayne's. The little girl had a pep in her step while the older man's eyes lit up with mirth watching her. He loved this little blueberry with all his heart but knew if she stayed with him it wouldn't end well. 

His daughter- her mother was throwing a fit and almost killed the girl when she returned home. It only ended in her own pain, it came with a disappointed and disgusted look from him. He wanted nothing more than to kill his own daughter at that moment which flicked the switch in his mind. His little blueberry was in trouble and she had him wrapped around his finger. He did the only thing he could do, he decided to take her to her father. 

They stopped at the door and he crouched down to her level, "Alright my darling," he cupped her small chubby cheeks, "This is where I will have to leave you now. Don't frown," he smiled gently, "The people who live here do not particularly like me but they will love you, okay? You go in there and you show them who you truly are. Your father, all of them will love you to pieces because I know that I do myself. If they ask about your age you can tell them, you know who they are. I'm sorry I have to leave you but I will always be there for you. And one day, I will come back for you as well. I love you blueberry." He wiped a tear that escaped her eye. 

"But I want to stay with you," She sniffled. 

His heart melted, "It's too dangerous right now, I would keep you if I could. Don't be afraid. I will always watch over you. Now I must go, my heart is yours darling." He lightly pressed their foreheads together. 

"Bye grandpa," she whispered. 

With a heavy heart, the man got up and left with a frown and determined mind. He would not stand being away from her long so he needed to make these missions quick. Whatever it took. 

The little girl blinked and turned to the door and tiptoed to ring the doorbell. She adjusted the straps on her blue backpack as she waited bouncing on her heels. The large box in her backpack was tiring her out and this body was still new to her. Not a second the door opened to reveal an older man with a kind face. 

"Hi!" She waved. 

He smiled down at her, "Hello young Miss, how can I help you?" He asked gently. 

She tilted her head, "I'm here to meet my father! He should be here." She exclaimed a bit excitedly. 

Alfred internally sighed after taking one look at her big blue eyes, 'Here we go again. Master Bruce needs to brush up on his safe intercourse knowledge. It has become quite unsurprising at this point. I will never have great-grandchildren at this point, just more grandchildren.' 

"And what is your name?" He asked kindly. 

She beamed, "I'm Marinette! Can I also ask your name as well Mister?" She tilted her head cutely. 

Alfred smiled, "My name is Alfred Pennyworth, Miss Marinette. I am the family butler, I have sworn to the Wayne name." He opened the door wider, "Do come in, it is too cold for you to be standing there all day. Is there no one with you?" He asked looking outside. 

"Thank you!" She smiled stepping in, "And no. My grandpa dropped me off but he had to go. He said it was safer for me to come live with father for now before he comes back for me." She gave him a short explanation. 

"You are very smart for your age. You look about the age of eight." He commented helping her take off her coat. 

She giggled, "Yes, it is a long story. I can explain it now if you want?" 

Alfred frowned, "Hmm, that won't do. Let us find the masters so everyone can know the situation. Were you out in the cold long?" He looked down at her making small talk. 

Her black hair shimmered as she shook her head, "I don't believe so, I was mainly looking around during our journey here. Grandpa and I never got out much, well mainly me but like I said. My situation is fairly complicated." She huffed lightly. 

Alfred nodded as they walked through the halls thinking about this mysterious grandfather of hers. It was quite strange for him to just drop her off at the door without an introduction at the least. It was like the man was purposely trying to avoid the family but for what reason. As they got closer to one of the living rooms Alfred sighed hearing the loud commotion, shouting if he put it simply. 

"I apologize ahead of time Miss Marinette, the boys happen to be very... rowdy." He frowned at the door. 

Marinette giggled, "It's okay, also please call me Marinette. Formalities are not my forte." She cringed with a scrunched up nose. 

'Cute.' Alfred thought. 

Alfred smiled, "It may take time but I can certainly try." He nodded. 

He opened the doors and cleared his throat making everyone in the room freeze. Bruce was sitting on his armchair and sighed in relief at the quiet.

"Alfred," Bruce nodded, "Who was it at the door just now?" He asked looking up from his laptop.

The boys were fighting over a cupcake, except Damian who was attacking because they ruined his sketch. They all tried to continue it but Alfred gave them a look making them freeze again. All four of them huffed and sat down with a pout, not that Damian would admit that.

"About that Master Bruce, it seems as we have a young visitor for the moment." That gained everyone's attention. 

Even the girls who were quietly chatting looked up to see their visitor. 

Alfred sidestepped to reveal a little girl looking around, "This is Miss Marinette, and she is here to meet her father." He introduced calmly. 

It was drop-dead silent for a whole minute before the chaos and shouting started. 

"SHE IS SOOOO CUTE!" 

"Aww look at her little hands." 

"A new sister?"

"...Adorable."

"Father what is this?!"

"I want to kill her with hugs, look at her cute face! Hi sweetheart!" 

Bruce however was gaping at the girl and his head throbbed trying to find an answer. He squinted and studied her but he could not for the life of him come up with one. No doubt it could be his kid though, the black hair and blue eyes were killing him. Even if she had the wrong house, he was certainly not letting her go after this. 

"Uh- sweetheart?" He cleared his throat, "Can- I- Where did you come from?" He asked confused. 

Her eyes connected with his and he felt those big bluebell eyes staring into his soul. 

"I am the night, I am Batman. I work alone." She announced very seriously. 

A loud cackle was heard, "I like her!" Jason finally spoke. 

"No! Father did you do this on purpose!" 

Bruce was very stressed, "Uh- well it seems as you know the truth. I don't understand? Did you come from Talia as well?" He asked worriedly. 

Jesus- he was about to start sweating.

Marinette frowned, "Who is Talia? Grandpa left me here to meet my father. I shall stay with him until it is safe for him to take care of me again." She looked around. 

"Absolutely not! I will not be replaced by- this- her! I will not stand for it!" Damian stood up. 

Marinette's frown deepened, "I do not wish to replace you, besides we do not have the same father." She gave him a right smile. 

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed yet there were different tones. 

The confusion was heard from everyone including Alfred but a few stood out. Damian's tone had a hint of relief and smugness making her internally roll her eyes. Bruce however was clearly disappointed with a hint of relief but the disappointment was his main emotional course. Tim was confused but his curiosity peaked greatly because this was now a mystery, his favorite. Steph was greatly disheartened because did that mean she wouldn't have a baby sister to share her waffle addiction with? 

Marinette nodded, "I'm sorry if I gave off the wrong impression but Mister Wayne is not my father. I have heard of your adopting habits though." She grinned extremely amused. 

"I- still don't understand. Why are you here then? Who is your father if not me?" Bruce wilted pathetically.

She beamed, "Well my full name is Marinette Todd." 

Jason choked, "WHAT?!" Another shout. 

She cringed, "Sorry, um my mother is Rose Wilson and grandpa Slade brought me here." She muttered looking at her feet. 

"Rose- I- you're eight! I met her four years ago at the Max! And I haven't seen her in three years!" He practically screeched. 

"I'm not her dad," Bruce mumbled sadly. 

Marinette rubbed her arm, "Maybe we should sit down for this." She offered and he grumbled but did what she said, "So as I said, I'm Marinette Todd. I was technically born two years ago but my soul is one of creations. There are magical jewelry called miraculous and every few generations true holders are born. I was unfortunately one of them. Three months after my birth a group of monks kidnapped me because my soul was needed in a different timeline. I lived in that timeline until my sixteenth birthday but when they brought me back there were magical complications. They brought me back to the day after they took me in this timeline. I would have been three almost four months old and should've forgotten everything. Something went wrong and I aged in both directions drastically so I am mentally about eighteen years old but physically I just turned eight." She wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. 

"They kidnapped you? For your soul?" Dick asked angrily. 

She nodded, "I had to become a superhero at thirteen but I was trained since I was four. Or more like harshly guided. It was hard when no one understood what I was going through. When I finally defeated Hawkmoth, the man- the threat they took me for in the first place, they finally let me go. Well- actually I sort of threatened them to bring me back but that is not the point. Anyway, Grandpa Slade saw it all happen and to say he was angry was an understatement. We spent the last two years together but he had to bring me here. Mother doesn't particularly like me, she tried to kill me and Grandpa was upset. The only reason she gave birth to me was because of him, so... yeah." She whispered kicking her foot back and forth. 

"Superhero?" Cass frowned a bit worried. 

Damian felt bad, he went through something similar and he didn't wish that on anyone. Yet, here is his little niece obviously damaged with a past like his. 

“It was pretty bad you know, Hawkmoth was able to basically possess anyone who had an sliver of negative emotion. It took a toll on everyone, you had to constantly be on guard and aware of your emotions. The people could never even grieve properly at funerals either and I hated it. He took advantage of anything and everyone to the point where most people gave up. The coward went after a baby! A baby! Most of the time the people he went for was just because he was desperate but come on! He had no shame whatsoever! You should have seen his face when I beat him to a pulp. He was like please! No! He didn’t listen to the people who begged him to stop coming after us! I just- if I ever can’t truly express myself for some reason... then you know why. I am sorry we had to meet this way.”

"Are you sure you're Jason's?" Tim asked squinting at her, "You don't act like him..." 

"HEY!" Jason shouted offended. 

She smiled, "Yeah, grandpa didn't want me around him at first but there was no choice. Plus, he is not a fan of the bats." She giggled. 

Jason bit his lip looking at her, "So," he spoke as she turned to him, "You're mine huh pixie?" He grinned at her head tilt.

Marinette shrugged, "Only if you want me, I understand it is very difficult to believe and I won't hold it against you." 

Jason crouched down by her, "Nah, you got my good looks kid. Of course, you're mine." He smirked. 

She giggled, "Grandpa said I got his." 

Jason scoffed, "No way, you're waaaay too pretty for his looks." He poked her nose. 

Bruce huffed, "Jason, you're too young. I shall adopt her." He nodded to himself happily. 

"No!"

"Young? I'm twenty five! She is mine, not yours! If you want another kid go kidnap another one like you did me." Jason stood in front of Marinette. 

"Jason, you don't know what it is like taking care of a child. Where will you live?" Bruce sighed. 

Jason scowled, "I have an apartment, I have many actually. She came here for me, her father. You are just jealous that this cutie is mine and not yours. If you want her then fight me." He challenged. 

Dick facepalmed, "Can we just calm down," he turned to Bruce, "He is right B, Marinette is Jason's kid and it will be good for him. This is a responsibility that will help him, he is already stepping up so let him. Besides you can finally say you have a grandchild from someone other than me!" Dick grinned. 

"I still don't see it." Tim squinted harder.

Bruce frowned, "Fine! But if anything goes wrong or something happens I want custody." He demanded, "No if, ands, or buts." He narrowed his eyes. 

"Excuse you." Two voices sounded, "Who do you think you are?!" 

Tim let out an "Ooohhhh, I see it now." 

"I will kick you to Alaska Batman or not! I may be eight but I still know how to fight! Want to see what these tiny hands can do?!" Marinette threatened. 

Babs cackled, "Go, sis!" She clapped. 

Jason grinned, "Marinette..." Bruce tried, "No! I want my dad! If he messes up then it's his problem. How do you expect him to learn without making mistakes? Everyone makes mistakes. The only thing you can do is try to fix it or move on. You're right, my dad has some trying qualities but I am his daughter. He gets to raise me how he sees fit, even though it is hardly needed. I believe in him and you should too, he is your son. How would you like it if someone tried to take away Damian?" She crossed her arms. 

"Bad," Bruce mumbled. 

"Exactly!" She nodded, "If you are worried then help him, don't take me away without letting him try. If you still disagree I have a magic ring in my backpack that lets me destroy anything I touch. I wonder what will happen if I accidentally bump into the batmobile." She tapped her chin. 

"Okay!" Bruce yelped. 

Jason picked her up, "Oh yeah, you are definitely mine. Come pixie, we have much chaos to cause. It will be beautiful, just like you." He chuckled at her scrunched nose. 

"Mom said I'm not." 

"Yeah? Your mom is a bitch that's why. We also need to talk about her trying to kill you. That is an absolute no no pixie." 

"JASON!"

"What?! It's true! She basically called my daughter ugly! That is not okay! Wait- oh my god. You're way too pretty pixie! What happens when boys start looking at you?! Shit- you're being homeschooled. No boyfriends. No no no." Jason paled looking at Marinette who was laughing. 

"Did you forget I was already sixteen?" She mused. 

Jason paled further, "Please tell me there were no boys. I can't take it. I can only handle so much pixie. Wait- tell me and I'll kill them. It's okay, you can trust me." 

"No killing! Well- actually I'd like to know as well." 

She laughed, "No. Besides, we're in a different timeline. What are you going to do? Absolutely nothing that's what." She smirked, "Can we make some food, I'm hungry..." 

"Oh yeah, let's go." Jason smiled, "Pixie is that you or the bag?"

She hummed, "Bag, I have a box of nineteen gods connected to jewelry in there." 

"Yeah... not now. Later." Jason nodded walking out of the room. 

"Yeah, his." 

"WAIT! I am a grandpa again!" Bruce smiled going after them. 

"Wait for us!"

Alfred nodded, "A great-grandchild. Perfect." He smiled happily trailing after everyone.


	2. Definitely Theirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little part two to the Definitely Mine One Shot.
> 
> Vicki Vale makes a mistake but to her there was nothing to regret. Later on, the League is now aware of the Bats newest member and might they say, wow. 
> 
> Oh, Superman sucks.

**We Will End You:**

Tim cursed running out of Wayne Enterprise while the employees and loitering people watched the screens terrified. Some even shot him a pitiful look but he couldn't spend another second there. Dick was waiting outside and Tim jumped on the back of the motorcycle without wasting more time. 

They needed to get her, Marinette was in danger and Jason was off the rails. They all saw the video. It was broadcasted across Gotham not even ten minutes ago. A few minutes later they reached the cave and suited up before joining the others. 

"LET ME GO!" Jason shouted at Bruce who was holding him back. 

"I know you want her but we need a plan, Jason," He tried to reason. 

Jason forcefully shrugged him off but took a deep breath trying to calm himself, "Did I or did I not tell you that school was a bad idea? I specifically said I did not want her in school and you went behind my back! Now, look what happened!" He yelled hitting the table. 

"You can't keep her locked up forever." Dick jumped in. 

"I know! I'm not stupid! She was never going to be locked away but you couldn't wait? She was kept a secret for a fucking reason, she was supposed to be introduced at the right time, she's not a normal kid! I swear if she has a scratch Bruce, a scratch, I'm taking her and you will never see either of us again. I mean it." He hissed dangerously. 

"Todd, while I am equally worried for Angel. You cannot put all the blame on father. You know who is really at fault here, father was only trying to give her a normal childhood compared to what she had suffered through before." Damian raised a brow. 

Jason didn't speak and turned away, "Another video is about to be on the air, track it." Bruce ordered Tim.

"Greetings Gotham," 

Mr.Freeze stood in the frame and gave the tiniest smirk before his face went blank.

"As you may or may not know, I have a little guest with me today." 

He moved to the side and behind him was a large glass case with a girl inside. Tubes were connected to it and it looked confusing but everyone knew. It was getting colder in there by the minute and soon she wouldn't survive. She was hugging her knees and shaking like a leaf trying to keep warm. 

"A little Marinette Todd- Wayne. I want Bruce Wayne to hand over two million dollars or his little granddaughter will die by the time Batman arrives. You have twenty-five minutes before that happens." 

The screen went black and Jason threw a chair across the cave. 

"He's in Gotham Gardens. Let's go. Oracle will be waiting in the crowd while agent A is behind the scenes." Bruce sighed lightly. 

He knew Jason would refuse to stay back instead of actually being there. It would be a mess if they left him near the reporters in the first place. But Jason didn't need to be told twice and shoved his helmet on as he jumped over his bike. Without a word, he was taking off with the others behind him. 

At the scene, Gordon was trying to keep the reporters and camera crews at bay. They set up blockages but even a few civilians were left trying to record. He saw his daughter and rushed over to her. 

"Barbara, where are the Wayne's?" Gordon asked looking around. 

Someone dropped next to him, "Until Freeze is neutralized the Wayne's aren't allowed anywhere near here. My orders." Batman spoke gruffly.

"I'm here for them until they can come." Babs nodded tapping her foot on her chair. 

"Commissioner! Batman! Is it true that Marinette was born during Jason Todd's death?" 

Batman turned sharply, "Jason Todd was kidnapped not dead. Your little theories are why that little girl is here today. Stay away." He growled before stalking away. 

Babs turned to the woman, "You! You have some nerve showing up here for your stupid stories! I suggest you leave before I do something I will not regret!" She yelled. 

"Barbara," Gordon said. 

"They're not stories, they're the truth. I will expose everyone and I don't regret it." 

"YOU ARE WHY MY NIECE, MY SISTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Babs shouted gaining people's attention, "You don't know when to keep your damn nose out of people's business! You stalked and followed us for weeks and released private information! She is a child! She is only eight years old! You released pictures of her, what school she goes to, and paired them with your dense unproven theories! What happened to Jason, why Marinette was born, how she was born is none your fucking business. What did you do this for? Because Bruce Wayne rejected you? Get a fucking clue and leave our family alone! If anything happens to that little girl, it is on you. Karma will hit you Vale, and when it does, the Wayne's will enjoy it. Come near any of us ever again and we will ruin you, Vicki Vale." Babs snarled. 

Unknown to them the whole fight was recorded and at that moment, Vicki Vale was over before she even knew it. As much as news articles even tabloids enjoyed- craved for new or interesting information, they did not want it for a cost like this. At the cost of a little girl's life. 

"We have five minutes," Red Robin spoke into the comms. 

"Fuck this," Red hood muttered and dropped down in front of Freeze with guns drawn, "Let the kid go and I won't kill you." He growled.

"Hood, stand down," Batman ordered. 

Freeze turned, "Hand over the money and she will be released. She still has a few minutes." He motioned his hand towards the case. 

Marinette was falling asleep, or least they hope but what worried them was her blue lips. 

"Let her go." He sneered. 

Freeze clicked a small remote and air hissed into the glass instantly dropping the temperature to below freezing. 

Her body shook but she managed to look up at Hood before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. 

"No!" He screamed rushing forward. 

Freeze and his goons charged but were quickly intercepted with the rest of the Bats. Hood shot the case a few times and the cold air his exposed skin. He quickly picked her up and ran to the Batmobile ignoring the paramedics.

"Come on pixie," he muttered setting her down on the seat. 

He took off his gloves and felt for her pulse but he couldn't feel anything. 

"No, no, no," He cried. 

He checked again but nothing. Even her little fingertips were slightly blue maybe purple. He pulled her into his lap and sat there crying into her hair. Her little body was against his chest while he choked out apologies. A few minutes later he felt people around them and saw his family giving him sad looks. He opened his mouth but felt shifting and froze looking down. Was he going crazy? No, a second later he watched Marinette shift closer to him. 

"S'cold dad..."

He let out a relieved breath and quickly pulled her closer to him. Robin draped a blanket over them and Red Robin started checking on her. 

"We need to warm her up slowly, we had the pod for it back at the cave but not anymore." He frowned.

"Where is it?" Hood demanded. 

Red Robin sighed, "The watchtower." 

Batman nodded, "We needed to be there today anyway. Do a check-in with Gordon and grab Oracle, after straight to the tower." He ordered. 

They nodded and Batman got in the driver's seat taking them back to the cave. 

"Jason, I'm sorry. I thought her being in school would help her." Batman glanced at him. 

Jason sniffled, "I'm sorry too, I was just so s-scared. I can't lose her and I'll be damned if she went through what I did." He whispered pulling his daughter even closer.

"She won't, she will be okay." 

— 

"Would anyone else like to add something?" Booster Gold asked. 

They were in the middle of a meeting and although no one wanted to mention it, they were concerned. All of the Bats were on guard and more tense than any of them have ever seen. Red Hood kept looking at a phone on the table with the others glancing at him every few minutes. Not only that but the Bats had been there four hours earlier yet no one knew why exactly.

"My mother, she has informed me that there was a magical energy serge about two months ago. An ancient magic." Wonder Woman spoke up. 

That made everyone frown, "Is it dangerous? Did she mention if this magic was a threat?" Green Lantern asked. 

Zatara and Zatanna were highly interested though, not every day was there ancient magic moving around. 

"It shouldn't be, she said it was miraculous magic. The miraculous are magic jewelry and gives the holder power of anything from destruction to illusions. They are mainly used at times of great need and only given to true holders. They are most in tune with the miraculi's and only do good." She explained. 

The Bats relaxed at that because they already knew of them and where they are. 

"Yes, they are very interesting. Unfortunately, we have never been able to see or meet such holders." Zatara frowned.

"Should we find this source? They could be a threat and should be eliminated immediately." Superman suggested. 

"No," Batman growled.

Everyone froze, "No?" Superman repeated. 

"This is not a threat and you will leave it alone. We already know what and where the source is." His eyes narrowed. 

"We don't know that," 

Before the Bats could attack they heard the door open, "Dad?" A small voice asked. 

Everyone turned to see a small girl with black hair and blue eyes with a regular black domino mask on her face. They followed her eyes to the Bats and their eyes went wide. 

"Another one spooky? Damn." Green Lantern laughed. 

"Pixie," Red Hood stood up. 

They watched her walk to him and he picked her up, "Hey, you're awake. I'm sorry you woke up alone, I didn't see." He moved some of her hair. 

"It's okay dad," she hugged him. 

"Dad?!" Zatanna shouted. 

"Oh, this is my daughter. Have you not seen the news?" He spat bitterly. 

Marinette grabbed his head, "It's okay. I'm sorry I was sleeping." She mumbled sheepishly. 

"Pixie, you were dead. You froze, you were not sleeping. It was a miracle that you're alive. Don't- don't say that." He sucked in a breath. 

"What?"

Red Robin quickly explained what happened to everyone but Marinette still shook her head. 

"I wasn't dead. I was sleeping. It is a side effect from you know," she gave them a look, "In the cold, I hibernate." She rubbed her arms.

Hood quickly took off his jacket and covered her, "I don't get it pixie, because of before you got the side effects from it?" He asked. 

"Like a real ladybug?" Red Robin immediately jumped in. 

Marinette nodded, "Anyone else would've been dead but not me." She gave them a tight smile. 

"Okay, rest. We will leave soon." Hood whispered. 

She sat on his lap with her head on his shoulder while the League watched quietly. As confusing as their conversation was, they were all glad she was alive and safe. The death of family members even teammates was the absolute worse. 

"Back to the topic, I agree with Batman. If he believes these Miraculi's are not a danger then I agree as well." Zatanna pitched in and her father nodded. 

Aquaman hummed, "I do not know as much as the Queen Hippolyta but I'm not sure I agree. Atlantis sunk because of the black cat and I will not trust this magic without seeing it first. How can you say that was good, Diana? My people only survived because of Atlan's trident." He glared at the floor. 

"Excuse me?" 

They turned to Marinette glaring at them, "The Miraculi's are not dangerous unless a person makes them dangerous. They are to be used for the greater good and only the greater good. What happened to Atlantis was at the fault of King Atlan. Not the black cat and his name is Plagg by the way. He is a Kwami, a god!" She hissed. 

"And what do you know of them?" Superman scowled at her. 

"Back off Superman." Batman glared at him. 

"I know more than you!" She stood on the table. 

"You're a child," he bit back. 

She stomped to him, "You don't know me, Superman. I have been more than anyone in this room and I will not stand for you talking bad about something that you know nothing about! You think you're so indestructible because you're from Krypton? Because you have super strength? New flash 'Mister' Superman! You're not the only one. You faint from a rock. And trust me, that is not the only way to take you down." She growled. 

"Pixie, calm down." 

"Child, my people almost went extinct from the descend. The power is not innocent. If you believe otherwise then explain." Aquaman stated gently. 

She huffed crossing her arms, "As I said, a miraculous is meant to be used for good but they can be corrupted. The Atlantans became greedy, always looking for a way to get more power. King Atlan stole the Black Cat ring from the Order of the Guardians long ago. He wanted a way to utilize the destruction from the ring and transfer it into technology. He abused Plagg! Plagg requires a certain diet to keep his energy but Atlan did not care. He gave Plagg cheap and old cheese effectively tiring Plagg out. The cheese hurt Plagg and when Atlan tried to use his power Plagg reacted badly. Atlantis started falling and a guard was able to retrieve the ring before it fully submerged and ran. The ring was returned but it was not Plagg's fault. Your people were greedy and treated him poorly, it was not his fault. You do not get to blame him." She narrowed her eyes. 

"And how do you know this?" Zatara asked curiously. 

"Because I lived in another lifetime. I am a true ladybug and I am the Grand Guardian of the Miracle box. I guard them and you will not touch them as long as I'm alive." 

Wonder Woman gasped, "That's why your aura is so strong but- you're only a child." She took a step back. 

"Long story," Marinette sighed, "The Miraculous are not dangerous and you will not search for them. My dad will shoot you." She lifted her chin. 

"Uh- sure pixie." He chuckled. 

Aquaman stepped forward, "I apologize for speaking ill of the black cat. My people did not tell me everything and for jumping to conclusions I am sorry. I am not like my people, that is the reason I am a true King, why I wield this triton. I believe you and I also apologize for what your god went through. Maybe one day I could meet him personally and apologize, give an offering as well?" He smiled. 

She sniffed, "He loves Camembert."

"Camembert it is," he bowed with a smirk. 

"I like you, you're Uncle Aqua now." She declared walking across the table, "I don't like you much right now." She glared at Superman as she walked by. 

"Hi!" Superboy waved. 

She stopped looking at him, "You're Robin's friend right?" He nodded, "He was correct, you are... adequate enough for a half Kryptonian." She hummed, "That's all?" He pouted, "Tt, yes." She turned, "Did I do it right?" She asked innocently. 

"Tt, we need to work on insults Angel." He nodded thoughtfully. 

Nightwing facepalmed, "Robin, leave blueberry alone." He sighed exasperatedly. 

"She must learn Nightwing," 

"Stop corrupting my daughter!"

They watched her turn to Red Robin, "A hundred on who throws the first hit?" She questioned. 

He hummed, "Hood," 

"Nah, Robin," she nodded. 

"Stop it," Batman growled. 

"Black bat, you in?" Marinette asked. 

Everyone stood there, did they honestly forget they were still in a meeting? 

"Break it up," Nightwing pulled the two apart. 

"Hey!" Marinette and Red Robin shouted, "We have a bet going on," she glared, "Charge!" She shouted rushing forward with Red. 

"She's definitely one of theirs." Green Arrow finally spoke up. 

"No macarons!" Batman shouted. 

They all stopped, "B, you can't!" 

"Father that's outrageous!"

"Batman- you can't possibly..."

"Wait- we can get out of this."

"Pixie help!!"

Marinette walked over to Batman and looked up with her big blue eyes, "But grandpa, it was an accident. You love them," she batted her lashes. 

He stared down unfazed, "M, I said no-"

Her eyes grew wider and a pout formed, "This is treason, you can't use her for everything!" He growled spinning around. 

"Hey?! We're still here!" Green Lantern threw his hands up. 

"Oh." They looked up, "I think we're done here then, let's go." Hood grabbed Marinette's hand. 

"Later bitches," he smirked. 

"Hood!" Nightwing gasped following him. 

Robin scowled, "Tt, don't taint the angel's ears." 

The room fell silent, "Did they, they really just leave like nothing..." Lantern gaped at the door. 

"Wait for me!" Superboy flew after them. 

"Jon! Ah- never mind." Superman sighed, "So what now?" 

Aquaman smiled, "I have to find Camembert and you have to apologize to her. Good luck." He walked out. 

"I have to tell mother." Diana left as well.

"That was weird as hell," Zatanna told her father. 

I mean what could they do? 

The Bats were definitely one of a kind.


End file.
